Festa à là Cullen
by M.T.Cullen
Summary: Todos os Cullens, alguns por livre e espotânea vontade e outros porque sofreram ameaças, se reunem para planejar a festa de Renesmee.


Como o tempo passou rápido... bom... ele realmente passou rápido... há cinco anos eu nem pensava em filhos... e agora... estamos nós reunidos para planejar o aniversário da minha filha.

Ela, cronologicamente estará comemorando o seu aniversário de cinco anos, mas fisicamente o de treze.

Estávamos Alice (ela me forçou a sempre mencionar o seu nome primeiro em todas as ocasiões desse tipo), Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward e eu (os últimos cinco forçadamente) reunidos sentados na mesa de jantar para começar a planejar a tal festa

Alice, como sempre, resolveu criar a decoração mais complicada e cheia de detalhes que o mundo já viu. Me diz, qual é a utilidade de uma estátua de gelo da Nessie em tamanho real??? Não era mais fácil pedir para o Emmett ficar sem mexer numa pose a festa inteira??? Bom... de acordo com a Alice isso era "chique"... como se as crianças estivessem preocupados com as coisas congeladas que estariam presentes...

Mas essa e muitas outras coisas foram comentadas [lê-se repetidas mil vezes] pela Alice nas últimas semanas... e reforçadas pela Rosalie.

Esme é outra que adora falar em festas... Por trás daquele rostinho angelical há uma mente muito viciada em festas e limpeza. O bom é que não precisaremos nos preocupar com a limpeza depois da festa.

Alice também surpreende qualquer um... ninguém imaginaria que aquela anã de jardim (que ela nunca saiba que eu a chamei assim ou sei lá o que acontecerá comigo) tem tanta força... mesmo sendo um vampiro.

-Hein, Bella? – Alice perguntou.

-O que? – eu disse.

-Não acredito que você não prestou atenção no que eu falei!!! Você não me dá outra opção a não ser repetir tudo... – ela disse; a segunda parte como se estivesse adorando.

-Você está de brincadeira com a minha cara, né??? – Emmett indagou.

-Emmett... eu nunca – ela enfatizou bem essa palavra – brincaria com uma coisa tão séria quanto o aniversário de Nessie!

-Falando em Nessie... onde ela está? – Rosalie perguntou.

-Está passando o dia com Jacob. – eu disse.

-Gente... Vamos focar no assunto principal, ok?? – Alice disse – Eu estava dizendo que... Eu, Esme e Rosalie estávamos conversando e a festa será aqui em casa como eu havia dito à você, e...

-Com esse 'dito' você que dizer repetido nos meus ouvidos até eu me oferecer para fazer comprar com você para você parar?? – eu perguntei.

-Interprete como você quiser. – ela deu de ombros.

-Nós também estávamos pensando em botar uma fonte enorme de chocolate... – disse Esme.

-Vocês já pensaram nos problemas que essa fonte pode causar? – perguntou Jasper.

-Tipo...? – Rosalie perguntou.

-Bom... só digo uma coisa... eu não vou ficar a noite inteira tirando crianças que por algum distúrbio mental resolvam pular nela... – ele disse.

-Alice... isso é verdade. – Carlisle disse.

-Essa é uma questão muito fácil... nós obrigamos o Emmett a ficar de guarda ao lado da fonte. – disse Alice.

-O Emmett o que????? – ele gritou.

-Resolvemos isso mais tarde... – ela disse – Vamos continuar.

-A festa vai ser das 19:00 as 24:00 h. – Rosalie disse.

-Pra que tanto tempo de festa? – eu perguntei.

-Porque todo mundo sabe que as pessoas nunca chegam no horário marcado... – Alice disse.

-E também todos os nossos planos não vão caber em uma festa de quatro miseras horas! – Rosalie completou.

-Que planos? – eu perguntei.

-Não vamos pular as etapas, Bella! – Alice disse.

-A decoração vai ser milimetricamente escolhida por nós. – Esme disse, apontando para Alice, Rosalie e ela mesma.

-Eu posso sugerir... – Emmett começou.

-NÃO! – as três gritaram, como em um coro.

-Se a nossa opinião não tem importância para vocês, por que nós temos que ficar aqui? – Edward perguntou.

-Bom... festas são planejadas pela família... além do mais, se você não participar... coisas ruins acontecerão... – Rosalie disse.

-Nossa, Rose... to tremendo de medo...! – Emmett disse.

-EMMETT! – ela gritou.

-Sinceramente... tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer... podem decidir tudo sem mim... – Jasper disse, levantando-se.

-OLHA AQUI, JASPER! OU VOCÊ SENTA NESSA CADEIRA OU NÓS NÃO VAMOS FAZER ALGUMAS COISAS DURANTE UM LONGO ESPAÇO DE TEMPO! – Alice gritou.

Jasper se sentou silenciosamente na cadeira.

-Isso serve para o senhor também, ouviu Emmett? – Rosalie disse, num tom ameaçador.

-Alice.. você não disse o principal... quando será essa festa? – eu perguntei.

-No dia 10, oras! Que dia você queria que fosse? Na páscoa? – Alice respondeu.

-Grossa. – eu murmurei.

-Sim, Bella! É impossível não ser grossa com pessoas tão lesadas! – ela gritou.

-ALICE! – Edward gritou.

-Foco, gente! – Esme disse.

-Eu vou encomendar o bolo amanhã... e nós estávamos pensando no que botar no bolo... Vocês têm alguma sugestão? – Alice perguntou.

Assim que Emmett abriu a boca para falar, Edward exclamou:

-Não... Emmett... coisas pornôs não serão aceitas!

-Seu sem graça! – ele disse – De qualquer jeito... eu tenho outra idéia... o que vocês acham de...

-Deixa para lá! Vocês não têm condições para decidir nada. – Rosalie interrompeu.

-Esme... você pensa em um tema e me diz.. ok? – ela disse.

-Claro, Alice.

-Os docinhos serão os tradicionais, certo? – eu perguntei, com esperanças.

-Não!!! Você acha que Alice Cullen faria isso?

-Já imaginava isso. – eu murmurei.

-Então por que você perguntou? Aff, Bella, você me estressa, sabia?

-E você nos estressa diariamente! – Emmett exclamou.

-Isso não vem ao caso... – ela disse.

-Algum de vocês se oferece para ser o DJ? – Rosalie perguntou.

Ninguém se manifestou, como eu pensei que aconteceria.

-Vou perguntar de novo... ALGUÉM quer ser o DJ? – ela olhou diretamente para Jasper.

-Não, Rosalie! Contrata um! – ele disse.

-Ok... sem problema. – Alice disse, anotando em um papel tudo o que estava sendo resolvido.

-Agora... o que eu vou falar é realmente importante... A Renesmee chegará na festa de limusine! – Alice disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você perdeu o senso de realidade???? – Emmett perguntou – Para que a criança precisa de limusine para ir a uma festa que será na própria casa da pessoa em questão???

-Ahhh... por que é chique??? – Rosalie exclamou.

Isso é muito pior que ser arrastada o dia inteiro em um shopping pela Alice, acredite...

-Ainda temos muita coisa a ser discutida? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Não, querido... só o que for necessário... – Esme disse, carinhosamente.

-Edward... ela está falando a verdade? – eu perguntei, num sussurro a ele.

-Sim, querida. – ele respondeu, me beijando.

-Com licença!!! – Alice disse, nos separando – Estamos resolvendo uma coisa muito importante!!!

-Alice!!! – Edward disse.

-Vocês podem fazer isso depois! – ela disse.

Encarei Alice durante um tempo.

Ela se sentou novamente e pegou sua lista.

-Pedirei para Nessie fazer a lista de convidados 1... depois eu vou acrescentar as pessoas que ela esquecer de botar.

-Então acabamos? – perguntou Emmett.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Rose gritou; sua paciência acaba muito rápido... se é que ela tem alguma.

-Agora... aos nossos planos... – Alice disse.

As três passaram uma hora falando dos planos... Alice até contratou uma banda (cujo nome eu não lembro)!!!! Famosa! Pelo menos Nessie iria se divertir.

-Agora que todos já estão a par de nossos planos... Vamos falar roupas!! – Rosalie disse.

-Sim! Vocês não precisam se preocupar com nada que nós vamos comprar tudo... – Alice disse.

-E se eu não quiser usar a roupa que você comprar? – eu perguntei.

-Você vai ter que usar... – ela disse.

-Sinceramente, Bella... não sei porque você insiste tanto em nos contrariar quanto às roupas... o Edward adora quando você usa as roupas que nós compramos para você! – Rose disse.

Eu olhei para ele.

-Você fica linda com qualquer roupa. – ele disse, me beijando.

-O que eu falei sobre beijos? – Alice disse, nos separando novamente.

-Alice! Deixa eles em paz! – Esme disse.

-Até tu, Brutus? – Alice disse, dramaticamente.

-Brutus quem? – Emmett perguntou.

-Emmett! Você nunca prestou atenção nas aulas que nós repetimos milhões de vezes? – Rosalie disse.

-Não. – ele disse, seco.

-Decimus Junius Brutus Albinus foi um general romano que... – eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

-Bella! Nós não queremos saber disso agora! – Alice reclamou.

Resolvi ficar quieta o resto da reunião, assim como todos os que ali estavam presentes forçadamente fizeram. Concordar com tudo o que elas dissessem era mais simples... e isso com certeza faria a reunião terminar mais rápido...

* * *

**N/A: **Tive essa idéia há alguns dias atrás... e resolvi botar no papel.

Gostaram? Não sei se continuarei essa fic... só seu eu receber muitas reviews pedindo! =]

Beijoos!


End file.
